


Supernatural Collection OneShots

by Voltai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltai/pseuds/Voltai
Summary: Luzifer has chosen you. You are his soulmate and he keeps you in his dwellings. As the only human, you are just surrounded by his demons and other creatures.Lucifer only. This is going to be a collection of (ReaderxLucifer) OneShots and little stories.
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Reader(f)/Lucifer Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> Luzifer has chosen you. You are his soulmate and he keeps you in his dwellings. As the only human, you are just surrounded by his demons and other creatures. 
> 
> This is going to be a little collection or a series of OneShots and little stories smut only with Luzifer (xreader).  
> There can't be enough of this! Author apologizes for his English.  
> There are going to be female and male reader-Chapters. (marked in the Chapter's title)
> 
> Warnings: sexual content only, smut, sexual and strong language.

The door of the big hall is locked and Luzifer and you share a very intense moment together.

Luzifer starts to lick on your intimacy area. He watches you carefully and never takes his eyes off you. With his tongue he absorbs and claims every inch of your pussy.

You don't know what to do, this is just too intimate and both of you feel so close together, you moan. He licks you so very slow, enjoying your responsive reaction. His cock is already grown and hard but he doesn't fuck you right away as he normally would do with his demon servants. You are his human, you are so incredibly important to him and that is why he wants to pleasure you in any possible way.

Your legs start to shake slightly as his tongue puts pressure on your clit and licks it fast without stopping. "aaaaAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" you scream, your little moan is somehow gone, the pleasure is just too big and after a short moment you come directly into his mouth. Luzifers eyes widen to your reaction, his mouth is filled with your juices now, he continues to stroke your clit with his tongue and he swallows your juices with a rough and longing moan. "My adorable beloved", he says, as he adds his fingers to gently part your flesh, then his tongue drives around just above your slit. He smiles as he sees that you are completely aroused. "Do you enjoy this, my beloved?" He asks as his tongue travels smoothly over your slit. "Enjoying is a huge underestimation Luzifer my love!!", you scream, Luzifer grabs you even tighter, he moans aggressively and then you can suddenly feel his tongue inside you. 

You clasp your hands together right above your mouth to not break out into awkward screamings and Luzifer pushes his tongue deep in and then back out of your little hole. With the next push into you he stays like that and licks you out completely from inside. You feel like a waterfall. After a while Lucifer stops, then he kisses your clit and gently sucks on it before he goes downwards again to push his tongue again deep into you, "My so so wet human." "oaaaahhhhh", this time he pushes his tongue as deep as possible into you. He draws circles in you with his tongue and while he does that he uses his hands to grab your breasts and kneads them softly and carefully before his fingers fondle over your hardened nipples. "hhhhhhh uhhhhhhh" are the only words that you can moan. Luzifer stops and looks at your pussy for a long moment, while his hands still continue. He wants to secure that image of your so wet and beautiful pussy. "[y/n]", he says deep. He kisses over your pussy tenderly. "Your pussy is mine. You are mine." He says and you suddenly feel his tongue back on your clit. "Yes Luzifer. I am all yours!" you yell. He increases his speed, "your clit is too adorable, do you know that, my human?" "I I", you can't answer properly as Luzifer licks you wild, his hands enclose your breasts tighter, with more force. He moans hard and loud, his cock is covered with his pre-cum.

A knock on the door appears and one of his high ranked female demon enters. Due to her rank she is one of the few that carries a key with her. She hears her masters moans and she knows that he is more than ready to fuck when he does that. She sees Luzifer and his extremely hardened cock. She approaches him and caresses over his bare chest and then carefully more downwards straight to some inches above his erection. "Master, please", she begs and licks over her lips. Then she bents down, she goes on her knees as he doesn't respond and her lips enclose softly around his hard cock. She starts to suck on him delightfully. Luzifer doesn't care. He's giving a literal shit about what this female is doing. He doesn't even come, even though the female demon is blowing him with great effort. The only one he cares about is you. After a great while the female demon gives up, she leaves his cock alone and silently leaves the room. Luzifers eyes still watch you as he continues to lick and finger you tightly through the whole night.


	2. Reader(m)/Lucifer Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> male reader x Lucifer
> 
> Warnings: rough sex, dominant Luzifer, violence, strong language.

You sit in a throne next to Luzifer. He insists that you sit there, so that no demon or monster dares to approach you. 

A male demon enters. "My master. I have to confess."

Luzifer looks towards you, making sure you are doing alright, he always does that before he starts with his business. You smile to him and he smiles back to you.

Then he faces the demon. "What do you have to confess, speak." 

"I am drawn to males, master." 

"So? Is that all? Go on and take care of the male demons then." 

"Master, there the problem starts.", the demon says humbly and breathes in deep.

"What fucking problem?" Luzifer asks and breathes in deeply as well.

"It is not the male demons that I am drawn to, master." he admits. 

"Then take care of the monsters slave. Anything else?" 

"I am sorry master, nor is it the monsters." 

"What the fuck ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!", Luzifers patience has ended, he yells at him. 

The demon shakes in fear. 

"Speak!", Luzifer orders.

"I'm drawn to your human, master." 

Your eyes widen in shock.

"YOU.ARE.FUCKING.WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Luzifer is outrageous, he can't express his wrath. He stares at you and sees how you tighten your grip on the throne and press yourself in it out of little fear.

He approaches you, grabs you by the shoulders and kisses you protectively, then he whispers into your ear that you have no reason to be scared and that he is going to take care of this situation and then he approaches the demon.

The male one just stares down to the ground, not raising his view. 

"You have the gut to come here and say such a thing, demon?" 

"Master I am sorry. I-", he stops, because Luzifer lifts the demons head up with his hand on his chin. "You are very lucky today, you disgusting bitch. My first plan was to kill you. But now I am doing greater things to you, you piece of crap."

"Master.." the demon is scared. Luzifer continues. "You can be honoured. I am making sure myself that you will loose the attraction to [y/n], which is my human. I cannot allow that you feel anything towards my beloved, do you hear me?"

"Master yes." Luzifer puts a collar around the demons neck and adds chains on it. Then he strangles him. "Master!!" "I did not say that I am not going to torture you anyway for this." He murmurs very darkly. The demon starts to see dark in front of his eyes, then Luzifer looses the pressure so that he can breathe in again. The demon gains back his view. "Look at me", Luzifer orders with a very deep voice. He does, "yes, master." Luzifer balls his fist and hits him right in the face. The demons bones crack beneath his punch and blood starts to flow out. "You went too far with this. After all the years of your servings. I have no fucking words for you.", Luzifer says very pissed off. 

The male demon is covered in pain. Luzifer strangles him again until he is close to loose consciousness again. Then he turns the male demon and roughly puts him into the doggyposition. He takes one chain and hits the males back painfully with it. "Are you still interested in my human, you bitch?" "Master no right now I am not I am just feeling pain." the male demon says in a crying voice. "Very good, here we go, you asshole." 

"Luzifer", you whisper you are worried about your love because you don't want Luzifer to get somehow hurt when he uses all of these chains. "Pschhh my beloved. Don't you worry up there, I am a professional", he even jokes with you in such a situation. "Just stay up there, my love and let me do this. I'm coming to you when this is finished." "Yes" you whisper.

"Open your ass." Luzifer says to the demon. He obeys and opens it, Luzifer lets the demons arms burn a bit, the male screams in pain again. "Further, bitch." The demon tries to obey but the pain is too big. "Aren't you listening to me?!" Luzifer says with a warning, then he raises the chain in the air and hits the demons ass heavily with it. "I'm sorry master I'm sorry!!" the demon yells and opens further. "There you go, bitch." Luzifer rams his cock into the demons ass. 

He keeps ramming into the demon while he hits his body all over hard with the chains. The demon can't even yell anymore because his pain is too much and Luzifer keeps going, he throws the chains away and rams into the demon even harder. This goes on for a moment. Luzifer doesn't come, he just fucks him for punishment and then he removes his dick out of him. 

"Stay here, [y/n]. Do not leave. I'll be back soon." 

"yes Luzifer", you reply. 

Luzifer grabs the demon and drags him to a room next by. There he kills him mercilessly. 

Luzifer returns and approaches you straightly. "Problem solved", he says with a smile, he lifts you up from the throne, embraces you comfortably and kisses you gently on your mouth. 

"Luzifer I", you start but Luzifer already licks over your lips to show you that everything is fine. You open your mouth a bit and Luzifers tongue immediately enters, he gently caresses your tongue with his. "I love you, [y/n]. I will not allow anyone to harm you neither having any kind of attraction towards you. You belong to me. And only me." 

"I love you too Luzifer, thank you" you say nearly breathless. 

"It boils my furiousness when I think about this statement again, [y/n]." Luzifers voice darkens.

"Don't, love. I am only yours Luzifer" you reassure him. 

Luzifer observes you. "That clearly is so, beloved." His view travels between your legs. "Put them off, [y/n]. Now." 

He means the trousers he gave you. You quickly look to the left and right making sure you are alone with Luzifer. He laughs hard to your reaction. "Do you really think I would ask you this if anyone else would be here, love?" 

"I am sorry Luzifer", you say and laugh lightly yourself. "Hurry up, [y/n]." 

You nod, you stand up and Luzifer watches how you remove your trousers. "More." Luzifer says. 

You follow his instruction and remove your boxershorts too. 

"There we go, my love. I have troubles to hold myself back from not taking you right away." 

Your mouth opens to his statement. "Luzifer", you whisper excited. 

He walks one step further towards you, one of his hands encloses your neck and he kisses you on your lips. With the other hand he touches your dick. You shiver. "Already shivering, love? I haven't even started, my beloved." You moan. His hand travels more downwards straight to your balls and he massages them as soft as possible. His tongue licks over yours, lovingly and hungry. It turns you on so much, you get a boner. Luzifer breaks the kiss and stares down at your erection. "Very good, my love." Luzifer praises you. You also grab unto his dick now, since you are getting so thrilled. Luzifer laughs shortly to your touch, then he grabs you and gently turns you around into the doggy position. You could feel that his cock is hard as stone before he has turned you around. "If you keep touching me, my love, I have troubles to resist.", Luzifer explains to you and you can hear how he prepares himself, as he uncovers his cock. Then he leans over you. 

Luzifer enters you as slowly and carefully as possible. You can feel his dripping tip inside you, he pushes further and further until you are used to his size after a while. He moans deeply and bites his teeth together. Then he turns your head gently to the side, he bents down to you with his upper body as his cock is still in you, while he fucks you and he presses his lips on yours and moans shadily in your kiss. You cum to this, having Luzifers moans so close to you and his cock so deep inside you is making your orgasm explode. Luzifer moans even more dim, he fucks you tighter. You moan his name over and over, Luzifer pushes his tongue in your mouth, he kisses you wild and releases himself in you. "Beloved!", he says with a louder voice covered in strong breathes. He keeps kissing you but more carefully now and doesn't pull out of you. 

He teleports the both of you into his sleeping room. Right in his bed, his arms close safeguarding around your body, he kisses your neck, your ear, the backside of your head, he slowly pushes his hips for- and backwards in a gentle rhythm, you close your eyes. "Sleep well, my love, my soulmate", Luzifer whispers into your ear before you fall asleep with his cock still deep inside you.


	3. Reader(f)/Lucifer Supernatural a cozy night

The gusts of the wind strike along the outside walls of Luzifers bedroom. 

You lie in his arms, asleep. You open up your eyes because of the howling sound of the wind, you rub them, then you cuddle up against Luzifer.

The storm doesn't stop, you try to fall back asleep but you can't. Then you look up to your soulmate.

Luzifers eyes are open, he looks down to you. Your eyes widen as another wave of storm passes by. A short and deep laugh escapes Luzifers throat. "Beloved, do you want to tell me that this little thing frightens you?"

"Weeelll, uhum," you admit. Luzifers view turns serious, he starts to touch your hair and massages your head in a relaxing way. "There is no reason, [y/n]. You are in my arms, nothing can happen to you. I want you to always remember that." 

You lift yourself up a bit, so that your face comes closer to Luzifers and then you kiss him. Luzifer immediately hugs you as tight as possible, he presses you closely against his body and kisses you very passionately.

"How adorable of you, [y/n].", he says and you giggle. "Is it better now, love?" Luzifer asks and covers your face with small and tender kisses. "yees", you say happy.

"I can make it even better." Luzifers voice turns darker. 

You nod quickly. In the next moment you are on your back, your lower clothes are gone, your legs are spread and Luzifer lies right in between them. 

His mouth presses carefully against your pussy. 

"I cannot stop to lick you, [y/n]." "And I can not stop to moan!!", you reply in a scream. Luzifer laughs and keeps licking you out completely. "Let me finger you, beloved." He stares at your pussy as he pushes his index finger unhasty into you. You moan load. "Fuck.", is the only word that comes over Luzifers lips with his deep voice. He instantly increases the speed of his finger, you turn massively wet, your juices start to flow out since this is making you just too horny. "My love. You are so astoundingly sexy." "You are too Luzifer!!" "Mmmmmmmmmhh", Luzifer moans shortly then he adds his tongue to your pleasure. He licks over your lower lips and then your clit as his finger continues with an even greater speed. "I cooooome!!", you yell and rush through the orgasm. "Number one." Luzifer says slowly, he removes his finger and licks it off, he licks all over your shaky and wet pussy and then he spreads it gentle. "Give me more, love." He positions two of his fingers at your entrance and pushes them in. He fucks you in a slow rhythm with his two fingers. "Luzifer are you are you suuure", you moan. "So very much. Just look at your pussy, love." Luzifer says completely turned on. "I can't look", you say in a squeaking voice. "Oh, but I can." Luzifer responds horny, then his tongue licks your clit again. "ohhhhh LUZIFER!!", you scream and you come to your second orgasm. Luzifer removes his tongue and fingers but keeps your pussy spread while you come. "So very sexy.", he comments as he watches how you drip. "How are you feeling, my beloved?" "gooooooooood!!", you reply happy. "Does the storm still bother you?" "No not at all, thank you Luzifer." He smiles and kisses you softly on your pussy, he slowly licks through it, then he raises back up and takes you in his arms again. "Continue to sleep, love. Good night. I protect you."


	4. Reader(m)/Lucifer Supernatural Luzifer protects you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer protects you.

Uriel hits the body that lies on the floor over and over. Castiel watches him doing that. Suddenly two female demons arrive. "There you are, finally.", Uriel says and stops to hit the person on the ground.

"Of course we came", one of the demons says and then she stares down at the person lying there on the ground, curled up in pain. As soon as she notices that it is you, she starts to scream out loud.

"Whats wrong??", the other demon asks and looks at the floor as well. "OH SHIT!", she yells. 

"What?", Uriel asks annoyed. "This is, this is...", one of them starts, "we have to hide this from the master immediately!", the other female demon interrupts her quickly.

"Good evening, gentlemen.", Luzifers voice appears in a great echo. 

Uriel and Castiel step forward to greet him. 

The two female demons stare at each other in shock. Then they quickly run to you and they position themselves right in front of you, to cover you up, so that Lucifer can not see you. 

"There you are Luzifer. Thank you for coming."

"So?", Luzifer asks clearly annoyed. It pisses him off that they called him, he has better things to do.

"Some of your demons interfered in our jobs."

"And?" 

"Luzifer. We don't like that."

"Very well. I also don't like a lot of things. Is that all?"

"Please take them away and out of our business, okay. We were sending you a lot of messages where we told you to not interfere."

"Yeah, I burnt them all."

"Oh very great. This is a great way of talking and communicating I should also try that the next time you are messaging me.", Uriel says.

You try to open up your eyes, but you can't. Your face hurts, you've got some wounds from the hits of Uriel. The only thing you can do somehow is to start to cry.

"Well Luzifer, we just want to do our businesses on our own."

"What is that?" 

"What?" Uriel asks back. 

"Its nothing, master! Its just me I was well I was just well", the female demon tries to save the situation. 

Luzifer breathes in deeply. Then he repeats himself more clearly: "WHAT.THE.FUCK.IS.THAT?!", he yells like madness.

"Luzifer this is nothing. Its just, someone was in our way when we wanted to do our business. We didn't like you to interfere in our things and since we told you that often enough and we couldn't catch you-", Uriel starts and Castiel interrupts and says: "Uriel beat the crap out of this person that got in the way because he couldn't catch you." 

"Out of my fucking way.", Luzifer says and pushes both of them away, then he approaches the female demons and pushes them away as well. 

He stares at the ground. 

A moment passes by and Luzifer still stares downwards.

Then an earthquake appears and Luzifer has teleported you and him away.

You open your eyes and you find yourself right on his throne. 

"Beloved." Luzifer says as he kneels in front of you.

"Luzifer!!", you can speak, you feel no more pain even your wounds seems to be gone since nothing is hurting you anymore.

"Do never leave my throne room again, my love, do you hear me?" 

"Yes Luzifer. Only for sleeping in your bed then late at night if that is okay?" 

"Not even then. I am going to teleport you into our bedroom from now on, love." 

"Okidoki", you say playfully. Luzifer eyes you, he stares at you, observes you, making sure you really are all right.

He stretches out his hand and with his fingers he travels along and over your lips. 

"I love you, [y/n]" he says. "I love you too Luzifer!" you respond with such a smile.

"Would you open up your trousers for me, my love?"

"Can you can you do that, please? I feel a bit weak." 

"My fault, sorry, love. Of course. With pleasure. Come here." You sit a bit more forwards so that Luzifer can undress you easier. 

"What what happened Luzifer?", you ask him whilst he undresses you.

"Nothing, my love. Nothing." Your clothes are gone, you sit completely blank on his throne. "Do not worry, beloved. You are here, with me." 

You nod, "yes this is so incredible." "Oh my beloved.", Luzifer captures your head in between both of his hands and kisses you admiringly. 

"Master.", a demon knocks politely on the door. "DON'T YOU ENTER MY ROOM! I DO NOT WISH TO SEE ANY OF YOU BLOODY BITCHES RIGHT NOW!!", "my master I am so sorry yes I will go immediately", the demon quickly disappears. 

Luzifer lets out a rough breath, then he kisses you again, more dearly. 

He holds eye contact with you, goes down to the ground and kneels before you. "Luzifer", you whisper in astonishment. He smiles widely towards you, then he kisses your knees. "Relax for me, my love.", he whispers as his mouth travels up your leg and more towards your cock.

Your breath quickens, you even start to moan gently. "I want you, my beloved. I want you so badly", Luzifer says very aroused and then his lips press softly against your balls. "Oh Luzifer", you say he is so very careful and gentle with you, he tenderly licks all over your balls and then up to your cock. It stands. "Thank you so much, my love", Luzifer says pleased as his tongue and lips travel from the bottom to the tip of your erected dick. "My strong human", he murmurs and then his tongue starts to play with your tip. You moan louder to this, you have troubles to sit still in his throne. "Do you like that, beloved?" Luzifer says and sucks your drips away with a moan. "Oh yes Luzifer! I also like to do that to you!", you almost yell. He laughs and his tongue pleasures your tip with more pressure. "Thank you, my beloved. I really do appreciate this but today is your day and I am taking care of you my beautiful." Your cock suddenly disappears deep into his mouth, he blows you, good and lovingly. His hands are caressing all over your chest, with every thrust of his mouth on you he increases the pressure of his hands on your chest as well. It does not take long and you are so close to come. "Give me your sperm, my human." Luzifer orders, your eyes widen, he continues as good as he started and you shoot directly in his mouth. "So very tasty," Luzifer says fluttered as he even licks your cock clean after he has swallowed every drop of you. He raises and you immediately stand up, hug him tight and kiss him. Luzifer laughs lightly in your kiss "Keep sitting, beloved. You need your rest." He kisses you more aggressively and puts you back with that in the sitting position. In the next moment you are back dressed. "Thank you so much Luzifer," you say, "I do thank you, [y/n], my love." Luzifer bents down to you and kisses you again. 

"My beloved, stay here and relax. I must do something. I'm coming back when it is finished."

"Yes, Luzifer." He kisses you again and leaves the room.

"SERVANTS!", Luzifer yells through the corridor. "Yes master?", his demons appear.

"Bring this motherfucker to me." "Yes master we just caught him a moment ago, just as you ordered us to do." Luzifer nods slowly. "bring him!!", the demon yells. Another door opens and the demons carry a bleeding Uriel with them. They drop him to the ground in front of their master.

"Leave.", he says to the demons and they obey. Luzifer puts him in the torture room. Then he kills him with such a brutality.


	5. Reader(f)/Lucifer Supernatural Luzifer takes care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luzifer takes care of you.

The clothes that you wear are somehow itchy. 

You scratch yourself on the materials. 

You barely can't stop, you always try to adjust them somehow. The itching just doesn't stop.

"Love." Luzifer speaks deep. "Come here, quickly." You do so, it's a little embarrassing that you even can't stop in front of him. 

Luzifer bents forward so that he can reach you, he touches you on your face and gently caresses it after that his caressing goes on straight down to your shoulders, then he touches your hips. He softly turns you, then he grabs your tshirt and lifts it up. "They didn't fucking do that.", he says full of hatred. Then he stands up and in a rush he rips your clothes away and undresses you. "Just stay like that, my beautiful beloved", Luzifer whispers into your ear. He organizes a bowl filled up with water and a washcloth, he dips it into the light warm water and travels with it all over your body. 

"Something is wrong with the clothes, isn't it", you whisper. "It very is, my beloved." Luzifer puts his lips on yours and kisses you comfortably. He has given you the order before to go to the female demons so that they can give you the clothes for his dwellings. "It's itching powder, beloved.", Luzifer says very displeased. Then he continues with the washcloth. 

After a while he is almost done.

Between your legs he stops. 

"I think I have to do a deeper inspection down here." 

You giggle. He carefully touches your legs and puts them a bit more apart, his sentence has turned you wet. "Adorable. Only adorable," Luzifer comments as he sees your wetness. 

He licks over his fingers and then he touches you on the outside of your pussy and he tenderly opens it a little further. He can see everything and so closely, he moans hard to this, he is more than turned on. 

"Come here, my little one, take a step closer." You do and take a little step forward. 

Luzifer opens his mouth and presses it softly right between your legs, you can feel his tongue nipping on your slit and dipping into it. 

He uses his free hand to slowly push one finger into your ass. You turn more wet. 

His tongue pace quickens and his tongue glides over your slit with massive speed, causing you to moan load and turn extremely wet. Luzifer just needs some few more licks with his tongue and you come so much. 

He moans delightfully and sucks hungrily on your pussy. Your knees start to get a bit wobbly. 

His hard and longing sucking turns into a light one, he licks you slowly clean, then he moves behind you, he spreads your ass cheeks a bit and then he starts to lick you from behind. "ahhhhh Luzifer!!" 

"Do you know how sexy you are", he states as his tongue starts to take your backside hole more aggressively. 

You can't stand anymore his tongue is fucking you from behind with much pressure, you bent over and almost fall down but Luzifer has stopped your fall by holding you tight. "My little tasty human", he moans, he grabs his dick and rubs it gentle, he has to touch himself since you are turning him on too much. 

"I need you! I need your hard cock in me, Luzifer!", you suddenly scream when you see how he strokes himself. 

"Being buried in you, my love, is so much better than my touch. You are right." He lifts you up and carries you to the bed. There he spreads your legs as he positions himself just over you. 

Your wetness is growing again. Luzifer looks at it, he smiles to you and then he grabs his dick again and right before your entrance he strokes himself again. "Do you like that, my love?" "uuuh yeeeees!!", you yell your cheeks flush you are turned on so much. "Seeing me touching myself? Doing this to me?" "YES LUZIFER!!", you scream loud. 

"How impolite of me, my love. Let me touch you too, while I am doing this." He looks to your pussy again and with such gently movements his finger circles over your clit. "LUZIFER!!" you turn so wet some of your juices start to flow out. Luzifer watches how his movements cause this, then he goes lower, so that his mouth is close to your wetness again and he gently starts to lick through your slit again, while he increases the speed of his strokes on his thick cock. He increases his tongue speed again and strokes himself even harder. You are so close to come again. Luzifer moans deep into your pussy. You can hear his faps and the sound of his tongue slipping through your wetness. 

"What do we have here, my beloved human?" "hhhhuuuummm??", you ask. "Is that your little clit, beloved?", Luzifer lets go of your slit and then his tongue moves upwards, he touches your clit and then he licks it good and fast. You scream out of pleasure, Luzifer enjoys your arousal and your taste, "I come I come!", you repeat over and over, he licks you with more pressure until you come, then he presses his body against yours and his pulsing dick pushes into your extremely wet entrance. "My beloved!", Luzifer moans, he grabs you, holds you so very close and tight against him, he pushes into you hard, fast and longingly, he grabs your head and smashes his lips on yours for a very wild and long kiss while he shoots deep into you with a dark moan. Your body shakes from all of the orgasms, he holds you close, kisses your face and then he says "I love you deep " and you say "I love you deep too."

Luzifer orders the female demons who have given you the clothing towards him. Then he immediately tortures them and makes them feel itchy regardless of the clothing for two whole weeks. Furthermore, he throws them out. "Making my human uncomfortable was a strong mistake.", he speaks deep. 

"Ohhh did baby [y/n] came and tell you everything?" a female demon asks tauntingly, now, that Luzifer has given them a ban it just broke out of her. Luzifer approaches her in a hurry, then she coughs hard for air, because he chokes her. "Who has allowed you to speak in such a way, bitch." He says his eyes filled with pure hatred, he encloses her throat stronger, he slaps her hard and throws her down to the ground. "[Y/n]," he starts, "is my little baby, that is clear and on top of that it wasn't [y/n].", he bents down to the demon that screams out of shock, then he speaks calmly "It was me." and with this words the view of the demon turns dark and Luzifer has just killed it. "Does anyone else want to complain?" The left over demons shake with their head, then they leave. 

Luzifer shakes his head, "useless, so very useless", he comments as he leaves the room.


	6. Reader(f)/Lucifer Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luzifer takes you while one of his female demons watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: voyeurism

Luzifer holds you in a protective embrace. 

Both of you are exchanging deep kisses, while your bodies are pressed against each other. 

You rub your hips needily against his own. 

Luzifer laughs shadowy in your kiss when he feels your shifting movements against his very grown dick. "Keep doing that with your little movements, my beloved and you are making me even harder with this.", Luzifer says. Both of you can feel the other's quickened heartbeat. 

You teasingly bite softly on his lip and immediately get his reaction: "You have no idea how I am going to take care of your tiny clit soon," he says. 

Your breath comes out heavier, now it is he who rubs his hips stronger against yours. "Do you feel me, beloved?" 

"Oh yes!! Your cock is so strong Luzifer!!" Your lower body is now naked and Luzifers one is as well. 

He manoeuvres the tip of his hard cock to your clit and touches it. 

You stare at him as he takes care of the situation. He moves his cock slowly up and down over your clit. 

Then he halts and in the next moment you feel his wet tongue on this spot, he gives you a few licks before his tip touches your clit yet again. "My beloved. Now I am taking care of your wet hole. Let me caress your clit meanwhile." 

His huge thickness pushes into you, Luzifer stops in his movements, he is too big and starts to caress your clit slowly. You moan to his tender touches. "This is going to make you adjust to me, my love.", he says as his finger starts to travel over your clit quicker. 

You open your legs wider as a reaction to this, you also turn more wet and Luzifer moans and pushes deeper into you. Once again he stays still and just caresses your little clit in a slow pace first and then in a quicker one until you nearly reach your orgasm but before you can reach it, his strokes have slowed down already and he pushes his full length into you. 

A female demon enters the throne room, she stares to her master. Then she looks down to his cock which she can't see, because Luzifer fills you up completely. She screams to this scene. How is this even possible!! A human and Luzifer!!! she thinks unsatisfied. 

Luzifer ignores her. 

"Ready for my first thrust, beloved?", he asks you as he bents down and kisses you longingly. 

You yourself can't see the demon, you haven't even noticed the scream because Luzifer is getting all of your attention right now. "Yees please my love", you moan. 

He slowly moves back and forth, you suddenly start to scream loudly out of pleasure, Luzifer hums and moans dark, this rhythm, his hard huge cock inside your wet little pussy in comparison, is already enough to throw both of you almost over the edge. 

The female demon raises her hand to her mouth in shock. 

"You are so big so sooo biiig!", you yell and hug him tightly. 

"And you are so little my human", Luzifer thrusts in you a tiny bit quicker but not much. Luzifers lips never leave yours. 

"Coming!! LUZIFER COMING!!", you yell in his kiss. "Oh yes. Come around my cock, beloved." Luzifer suddenly grabs one of your tits hard and this contrast of his harsh grip compared to his slow thrusts is too much, you already are coming to your orgasm but this is turning you on even more so that you reach a very strong and hard orgasm. Luzifer eyes widen as you come, you scream, you shriek and moan he never has experienced someone to come so hard and have such intense reactions as you have. He almost shoots into you heavily as well as he feels every part of your so very intense orgasm. 

"[y/n], my soulmate", Luzifer moans to you and keeps thrusting in you more slowly. "Too erected!!! Luzifer!!! I'm too erected, every movement of you is going to cause me to COOOOME!!", you are completely aroused and your orgasm was just too intensive. Luzifer out of a sudden bites softly into the side of your throat, near your neck, he then thrusts into you, fast, hard and aggressive. You scream and scream non stop, he pounds harshly in you, his extremely dark moans are echoing through the room. 

He keeps going on with this new pace, pressing his lips on yours to absorb all of your screams. Now he is the one who bites carefully into your lower lip and then kisses you again as his massive sperm shoots into you and fills you up completely. He kisses you passionately. 

After a long moment he pulls out of you but then keeps massaging your pussy with his fingers so very lightly, while he cuddles with you. You can speak no more, you can only moan his name. 

"Go back to work.", Luzifer says cold to the shocked female demon who still stands there and watches, while your face is covered against Luzifers chest and he hugs you tight. 

The female demon shakes her head and whispers "yes master" and then she leaves.


	7. Reader(m)/Lucifer Supernatural rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: violence.

"Say it.", the person in front of you says in a requireing tone. 

"I don't know what you are talking about.", you respond. 

"The hunts, the positions, give me the position."

"What position? The position of your stupidity or what?", you reply cocky.

"Oh did Luzifer give you a dirty mouth, you human?" 

"Do not insult my soulmate! He is the most beautiful that happened to me.", you say boldly your voice lowers because anger raises in you. You narrow your eyes out of furore. 

"Tell me the position and we are fine."

"Whoever you are. I already told you. I am just a human that is in love with Luzifer I have nothing to do with other things like your strange hunting topics or any kind of positions or so, I just know the dwelling of Luzifer a bit."

"DON'T LIE!!!", the person in front of you is furious he slaps your cheek hard. "Just so you know my name is Michael and you can't tell me that you are Luzifers partner and not involved in anything."

You bite down on your lip you will not give this motherfucker any triumph by showing weakness in form of crying or so.

"I told you. If you do not accept this, fine. Go on and keep slapping me like a female you bitch.", you almost giggle inside you it seems as if you really have a bit of Luzifers kind of talking way when he is mad.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BITCH?!?!??!" Michael yells outrageous.

"I certainly do not see the point of your hilarious yelling, Michael. You clearly are a bitch.", Luzifer says as he enters the room with loud steps. 

Michael just looks at him. Luzifer approaches you, he cups your face in his hands with his fingers and turns it for a while in any directions. He observes it and sighs. "Did you slap my human?" 

Michael is speecheless. How did Luzifer find out where he was. 

"Answer me.", Luzifer slowly turns furious. 

"Even if so. Your human deserves it, he speaks just as dirty as you." 

It happens so quickly. Luzifer smashes Michael to the ground, then he lets his mouth burn. "You dare to speak against my human, what are you, you little bitch. No one does that. Do you understand me? No one." Luzifer lifts Michael up, he is still helpless in pain, he forces him to upen up his wings and then he cracks them down, he breaks them and burns a big part of them away.  
Then he turns Michaels face into his direction. "Don't ever touch [y/n] again. You are the perfect reason why I keep [y/n] away from all of this." He says with a deep voice, then he kicks his feet with such a force straight into Michaels face. "This is how you slap someone, bitch." Luzifer says pissed. Michael collapses straight on the ground. Luzifer kicks into his face again.

"Come, beloved.", he says to you, you hurry up to him, he presses you closely against him and Luzifer teleports the both of you away. 

Back in his dwellings Luzifer never leaves his eyes off of you. He watches every movement of yours and keeps you close to himself. "[Y/n], come and sit on my lap." You slowly sit down on him and Luzifer closes his arms defensively around you. He places kisses on your neck and strokes through your hair. "What does this scumbag even think, beloved. You are under my protection." You can feel how Luzifers anger raises again, you caress over his arms, more backwards and you touch him right on his crotch. "Don't worry my love. It is not going to happen again.", you say calmly and start to rub on his crotch. Luzifer breathes in deeply, before he continues to kiss your neck while you do that. "I will not allow this, [y/n]." "Yes. So you can relax now." you say with a smile.

"Can I? Are you really feeling alright my brave soldier?", Luzifer asks you. Your mouth almost drops open to his word, you flush gentle. "Such a yes. I am in the arms of my soulmate so yes everything is fine my love." Luzifer pulls your head backwards and ardently kisses you. His tongue moves into your mouth and he licks yours necessitative. 

He stops, his cock is terribly hard "I want to hear you moan [y/n].", Luzifer almost whispers. He grabs you and throws you into the bed after a quick teleportation. He undresses himself and lets his clothes burn, he is full of desire for you. He eyes you like madness. "Undress, [y/n]." he commands. Luzifer always gets a bit dominating when he is very longing for you and desperately wants to fuck you. You can see how his tip starts to drip out of arousal. "Yes, my master," you whisper in a language normally only the demons use. Luzifer moans loud to your answer. He clearly has troubles to stand still in his posture and watch you undress for him and not storm down unto you and fuck you berserk. You are completely naked and Luzifer approaches the edge of the bed. 

He shows you to come right here to him, what you do. He carefully puts his hand on your head and brushes with his fingers through your hair. "Suck, beloved." he demands. He watches how you bent down and how your lips enclose his thickness. You suck on him as light and gentle as possible, which makes him even more mad. "Fuck, [y/n]." You kiss his tip before his cock glides back in your mouth and you suck him deep and hard. Luzifers moans are filling up the bedroom. He lifts your head up, carefully away from his dick, he bents down to you and kisses you emotionally. "On your knees [y/n], beloved." He says to you. Luzifer always tops you, he always makes sure of that. You find it sexy. You obey your soulmate. "Now it is the time of my little human to moan." Luzifer says and spits on his cock. He rubs his spit everywhere around it then he roughly grabs your hips and gives you access to his full length by pressing it deeply and slowly into you. You moan and Luzifer tenses, he has to control himself totally from not pounding badly into you. "There you go [y/n]. I adore your moan, let me keep you going, beloved." Luzifer slowly pulls out completely and after a little while he pushes back in. This causes you to moan even louder. "Do not pull out I want you to stay inside me!", you almost yell and Luzifer hugs you to your cute confession and thrusts into you quicker without pulling out ever again. His hand finds your dick and he jerks you off, rough and fast while he moves into you. Your moans are joining Luzifers loud ones. He fucks you strongly and explosively. Both of you orgasm, Luzifer holds your body ultra tight when he releases himself into you with a huge and passionate moan. 

He kisses you and slowly pulls back out and kisses your body everywhere before he pulls you close in his strong embrace. "I love you, [y/n].", he says to you. "I love you too Luzifer.", you reply and receive Luzifers loving kisses.


	8. Reader(f)/Lucifer Supernatural Behind Closed Doors 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The female demons don't like it that Luzifer only has sex with you. So they plan a plot against you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters.

The night just starts.

Luzifer and you are up to lots of cuddle. 

He holds you caringly in his arms. 

Both of you laugh together and you explore every angle of the big bed since Luzifer rolls you over and you make out literally everywhere. 

After lots of laughter and a little dirty talk, in which all of the clothes disappear, Luzifer is on top of you. 

He stares down at you lovingly and you look back up to him lovingly too. He slowly thrusts in you as deep as possible and then as slowly back out. 

He keeps doing this for long moments. Luzifer moans remarkably softly, which is quite uncommon, as he goes on with the thrusting. 

You come. Your moans, in the beginning soft as well have become a bit louder now and they are filled with pleasure. Luzifer carefully caresses one strain of your hair behind your ear, while he kisses amorevolous all over your cheek and then your mouth. 

He holds you so protectively, the immense bond between you two is so strong. With his next thrust he leaves his cum inside you, he presses you powerfully against him and covers your whole face with lots kisses. 

A group of female demons gathers in front of Luzifers bedroom door. Secretly they were listening on the door and whispering with each other.

The group walks to a corner next by. "[Y/n] doesn't scream as we did", one admits and angrily starts the conversation. "Yes! We mostly were in pain weren't we." They nod with their heads. "[Y/n] doesn't yell out of pain, her moans sound very comfortable compared to ours when the master took us.". "Yeah!", they agree. "He also takes her in the bedroom and not like us in the torture room", another one of them notices. "Yes that's an interesting fact." They shake with their heads in disgust. "This human high privilege", one of them mutters. "Oh yeah" the other ones agree. 

They all don't like it that Luzifer is so intimate and careful with you. "We have to do something against that piece shit." They plan a plot against you. "Do you remember how he treated us?" "Yeah this is nothing compared to that." "I've got an idea. We are going to make [y/n] suffer by using Luzifer himself!" They stick their heads together. 

"How are we going to do this?" "Trust me, ladies, this plan is going to work. Do you remember how he fucked us so hard?" "Yeah", they say nearly in a choir. "Well, he can fuck us that hard without any problems for us. But [y/n] is a human. The body is not made for this." They snicker badly. "You are a genius.", they compliment her. "But how are we going to get Luzifer into fucking [y/n] as hard as possible?" "Oh let this tiny problem be mine." The female demon smiles winningly and leaves the group, preparing everything for the plot. "Shes going to try to turn him on massively, right?" "Oh yeah." "This is going to work.", they say triumphantly and already see themselves as the big winners. "And then he's going to fuck us again finally", they say happy as they walk back to their works.


	9. Reader(f)/Lucifer Supernatural Behind Closed Doors 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two.

The female demon smiles satisfied. She puts on her best dress and then she catches you up in Luzifers arms. He's kissing you. 

This is the perfect chance, she thinks and starts to turn Luzifer on, which works. More than that it works extremely well, so well that you immediately loose all of your clothing and Luzifer right away starts to pound in you in front of the female. 

Luzifers arousal raises to an extremely high level, he grabs your waist stronger, moves you closer towards him, his moans have become dangerously aggressive you never have heard him moan in such a way, his fingers presses into your skin, he holds you so very strong and then he pounds into you over-possessively and faster than usual. 

This is nothing and just step one, the female demon thinks and giggles inside her. He needs to go faster, she thinks. 

Your scream has changed as well. "Fuck her, master! Fuck this little bitch!", she yells because she knows that Luzifer is more than turned on and has lost everything right now. 

"[Y/n] is not a bitch. I do." Luzifer replies in a long and loud moaning.

"You are doing a great job master, you are so powerful!", the female demon yells. 

Luzifers moans turn into a laugh and then he's back to moaning. His hands caress over your back as he keeps pounding into you with this completely new speed and thrust rhythm. 

"[Y/n] can take more, master.", the demon says to Luzifer. 

His hands go back to your waist, holding you as tight as possible again. 

Now is the right moment, the female thinks and speaks: "Fuck [y/n] faster and harder, master!! You can do this. I know it. [y/n] wants it." 

Luzifer growls to her sentence. His grip on your waist becomes even stronger. 

"Do you think that I am stupid, demon?", he asks as he continues with the same speed but doesn't increase any further. 

"Master what??? why??? no! Of course not!" 

"Then tell my why you said this sentence, huh?", Luzifer slowly decreases his thrusts and keeps going on with fucking you slow and deeply. He always makes sure not to cross the line with you since he knows how vulnerable you are. Also in the beginning he was fucking you quicker and harder than usual but not as hard that it could hurt or harm you. 

"Just so, just so that you can have fun, master. Its all about your pleasure, master.", she answers.

"My pleasure?", Luzifer asks and bents down to kiss your neck and then all over your back before he moves his upper body back up to keep on fucking you in this rhythm.

"Since when is a bitchy demon responsible for my pleasure? Tell me, bitch." Luzifer says and moans darker due to his more intensive thrusts in you. 

"Master!!! I!"

Luzifer interrupts her immediately with a question: "What about your pleasure, demon?"

"Master?", she asks confused.

"I am very worried about your pleasure right now.", Luzifer says exquisitely sarcastic and ironically.

"Excuse me, master?" 

Luzifer calls his high ranked male demon. He appears, "yes master? To your service." 

"Oh no.", the female demon says and gulps. 

"Fuck the female demon. Hard." Luzifer says. 

The female demons eyes widen in shock "but master!", she complies but Luzifer just says "Now.". The male demon grabs her harsh and starts to pound into her like crazy. 

Luzifer gently touches your face and turns it into the opposite direction of the demons "Focus on me, beloved. Do not look at that." His hands travel caringly all over your body as he keeps fucking you carefully. 

"Master it huurts!!", the female demon screams. "Very good.", Luzifer answers, his lips touch yours and he kisses you gently, while his dick continues pleasing your pussy. "Harder.", he orders and the male demon obeys, "yes master!". "You feel so good beloved.", Luzifer says straight into your ear, he softly licks over it and continues to fuck you tender. 

The other female demons hear the painful screams of their female and the male demon through the door of the big hall. "The plan didn't work.", they solve and admit. "No. Definitely not.", they all agree.


	10. Reader(f)/Lucifer Supernatural Kink 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luzifer is your daddy kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: daddy-kink

You and Luzifer lie cuddled up in his bed. Luzifers arms are closed comfortably around your body. It is so relaxing.

"You are my god Luzifer. My father.", you hug him so very tight, as tight as you can with so much love. 

"My adorable beloved.", he smiles, "your father?"

"Yes! It is quite common to call your god father as well." Luzifer lovingly caresses over your back "is that so, my love?" "Yes, well on earth, in some places, haha", you add explainingly. 

Luzifer very much likes the idea, he thinks about this. "And what are you then?", he turns you on your back and lies protectively on you with his weight, "Are you going to be my little princess?" 

"Yees" you say excited. 

It doesn't take more. Both of you are immediately into it. 

"Show me your little ass, my tiny girl. Do it for your daddy." "Oh Luzifer." "I want to see it, lift it up in the air for me, I am going to hold you my little one." You turn yourself on your belly, you go on your knees and then into the doggy-position. You lift your butt up high for Luzifer.

"Very good, my little princess. I am so proud of you. Very very good." Luzifer looks at your ass, he has troubles not to push his cock deep into you right now. "Show your daddy that you can move it." You obey and move your hips to the left and right slowly, then you go a bit more backwards so that you touch him right with your ass and you move it in circles. "Babygirl!", Luzifer almost yells, "what is it that you are doing there, princess." "Making you horny!", you yell "I already am, my little girl.", Luzifer grabs your hips and holds you still, then he moves a little backwards and then he looks at your ass again, whilst his hands travel slowly and carefully up and down your butt cheeks. 

Right in this moment, the door swings open and a female demon enters. She goes straight to the table and places the papers on it that Luzifer has ordered her to work through and afterwards to bring. She makes her walk back to the door, then she quickly takes a look at Luzifer and then she says: "Oh master. I see I see you are busy. With a human on top of that, very well. If you want an advice slap the human, master. Slap it hard on the ass." "I am not going to slap my daughter. And now leave before I kill you for this comment.", Luzifer says in an angry voice. "Excuse me master?", the demon breathes in deep, "your daughter??!?!?!?", she almost yells shocked. "I mean [y/n]." Luzifer says correctly. The female demon raises her eyebrows and then she leaves in a quick pace totally confused. 

You giggle, "thank you for protecting me, daddy." Luzifer bents down and kisses the cheeks of your ass gently. "Always my daughter." "I mean my beloved. My human. You can always count on me, [y/n]." You flush extremely and then you feel Luzifers tongue licking up and down over your completely cheeks. He also licks over your back and in the meantime he slowly takes your underwear off. "Do you want your daddy to lick you, my princess?" "Aahhhhhhhhhh yaaaaa" you scream with excitement breath. Luzifer laughs gentle. "I bet my babygirl is already wet, am I right, my princess?" "right right you are soo right!!" Luzifer turns you so that you lie on your back. "Show me what is mine." Luzifer says. You nod and carefully take two fingers and spread your pussy up for him. Luzifer starts to curse out of horniness, then he bents down and spits slowly between your spread lower lips. "Thank you Luzifer my daddy!"" you yell. Luzifer moans darker. "Are you ready for your daddys tongue, my princess?" "uhuum yeees! Please!! Luzifer my father my beloved please lick me!" you scream. "I love you", he says, "I love you too!", you reply and in the next moment your legs are up in the air and his tongue licks you out like madness. "daddyyyyyyy!!!!!!"", you moan, you are completely flattered. Luzifer can't even answer you, his mouth is filled up with your fluids already, he moans and keeps going. He licks you so rough and quick, then he spits on your pussy again and eats you out with such a hunger. "I want you so badly my little babygirl", Luzifer says. He continues. Your squeaky moans are exponentially raising Luzifers eagerness. His tongue licks you blazingly fast. Then he says "let me finger you and then fuck you, my beloved one", his head raises to your nipples, he sucks on them, then his tongue starts to play with your nipple as two of his fingers enter your slit directly, they move in and out of you, with speed. You are coming non-stop, you are moaning and yelling. "My little girl my brave little girl", Luzifer says before his lips catch your nipple again for a suck. "Daddy is going to take you so very good, my little princess." "AHH LUZIFEEEER!!" you come again to his words. "Your soaky little tiny hole is mine, my princess" He pulls his fingers out, straightly puts them in his mouth to absorb your juices. "My cock is perfect for your little wet hole, my princess." "oh yeees!!" "Let me give it to you, my little babygirl. Let your daddy take you. Turn around for me, my princess and let your daddy fuck you from behind." You try to turn, since you had so many orgasms already Luzifer helps you, he supports you and holds you close on your belly while you position yourself in the doggyposition for him. He positions his cock on your entrance and your fluids drip out, unto his tip. "Fuck babygirl." Luzifer says. You keep on moaning as he moves his tip around your entrance to get more of the wetness to distribute it on his cock. Luzifer stares down, "princess" he says through his moans "my little", his breath is powerful, his moans become stronger. He is so turned on as never before. He uses his hips to move them mildly while his hand travels over your blanket cheeks again. "How cute you are, my princess, how fucking fucking cute." You can feel his cock moving up and down again and again just over your slit, it makes you feel so high, your moans are getting stronger. "DADDYYYY!!" his movements drive you to such an arousal, your juices are so much now that they start to run down your thighs, Luzifer sees it. Suddenly he grabs your butt with a such a force and a very loud and darkly moan. Luzifer pushes into you, soft and slowly, his moans change to a very dark and obsessive claiming tone. With his next thrust he is deep in you, he starts to pound in you hard, deep and fast. "I cannot express how great you feel, my princess", Luzifer says then he takes you even faster and harder, his balls starts to smash loud against your butt cheeks with his thrusts. He comes so very hard in you but he keeps going, keeps on to fuck you. "AHHH DADDDYYYYYY!!!!!!!", you scream Luzifer fucks you in an aggressive hard rhythm, he holds you so very strong and his moans have become loud. "My babygirl", he moans as he releases himself again deep inside you. He still holds you strong, he bents forward with his thick cock inside you, he kisses over your back, your neck, all over your head and then he bents you carefully so he can kiss your mouth. And yet again he claims you with massively harsh batches and Luzifer orgasms deep in you once again. 

Some of the female demons in the corridor stop in their walks. "Have you known that Luzifer has a daughter?", one asks the others. "No, you?" "no what about you?" "also not" "That is so very strange." another says. "You have heard [y/n] saying daddy to Luzifer too, have you?" "Yes! and when I entered Luzifer even said that its the daughter." "That is really strange.", another one admits. "We should talk about this again after our duties." They continue with their work still in complete confusion.


	11. Reader(f)/Lucifer Supernatural Kink 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: daddy-kink

Luzifer and you decide to do the daddy-thing more often. 

So to trick some of the demons and to play little games with them. 

"Have you seen my daughter?" "Your your?", the female demon raises her eyes like crazy.

"Do I have to repeat myself?!", Luzifer asks pissed. The female demon gulps in shock to his tone change. "No master of course not, I'm sorry. So your, your daughter? Who who is your daughter?" 

Luzifer sighs. "[y/n].", he says boldly. "Ahhhhhhhhh a human, master?" "Oh yes.", Luzifer says pride. "Why why isn't your daughter a demon?" "Are you insulting me you piece of shit OR WHAT?!!?!?!??!", Luzifer is mad. 

Really really mad. 

"Master no I just-", she can't continue, Luzifer grabs her by the throat and lifts her up in the air. "Are you speaking against my daughter?!", he says with an erased threatening voice. "No master I am not", she tries to come out of the situation badly. "You bitch.", Luzifer let's her drop to the ground, "you are disgusting. So very disgusting. If you make such a statement again, you are going to the torture room." "I am so sorry master", she coughs badly. "Where is my daughter then, demon?" "I think there there she comes," the female says shaky. You run towards Luzifer and hug him tightly. He calms down and smiles as soon as he holds you in his embrace. "There you are, my princess." 

Luzifer laughs dark. He orders you to stay there, he takes the female demon to the torture room and there he kills it. He comes back to you and lifts you up in his arms. "Who are we going to fool now, my beloved."

The rumors of Luzifers daughter are taking up the whole place. Luzifer and you clearly have fun. 

Its another day. He's going on with his business, some demons have a chat with him after that you approach him. 

"Daddy", you whisper into Luzifers ear. Luzifers posture immediately changes, he is filled with desire. "What is it my sweety princess?"

"Can I ride you?" 

"Princess. There is no wish of yours that I am not going to fulfill." 

"Is this a yes, daddy?" 

He teleports you into his bedroom.

"It is. And now, my little, lie down for me, sideways." 

You smile, you are decidedly happy after hearing his approval. 

"Do you know that you are beautifully, my princess?" 

"If you say so daddy. But I just want to be beautiful for you, Luzifer. I mean daddy."

Luzifers heart makes a jump out of joy. He kisses you on your mouth.

"Don't you worry. You are. I am making sure of that. Now, open up your legs a bit, my princess. Let your daddy touch you."

You do so and Luzifer nears you, he sits down on the bed, next to you, while you are lying. 

"It tickles," you say with a giggle, as Luzifers fingertips lightly travel up and down your thighs.

"I am sorry my princess." He lowers his head until he reaches your intimacy area. 

His tongue touches your nub shortly. You shiver to this. Luzifer positions his thumb and index finger on the outside of your nub, he gently stretches your skin a tiny bit and then his tongue licks over your nub again, without withdrawing. He licks you there constantly and soft. "Does this tickle too, my princess?" 

"Noo. Daddy you are going to make me cuum!!!"

"That is what I intend for your pussy, my beloved one." 

"Whyy why are you only licking on my nub ahhhhh"

"Because", Luzifer says as his tongue licks it surprisedly fast "I have such a control over you, my little princess, exactly on that little spot of yours." 

"ohh, daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly, my love."

"Do female demons also have such a spot?"

Luzifer chuckles between his licks.

"They do. Theirs is a lot more bigger than yours."

"Ohhhhhh. Is it.", your breath quickens, "which one do you like more daddy? Their bigger ones?"

"Yours, princess."

"mine? reallyyyyyy"

"Clearly yes, my beloved." 

He continues his licks with raised speed.

You moan strongly. Tears are filling up your eyes and streaming down your cheeks.

"Princess!", Luzifer stops immediately and looks up at you, massively worried. "My beloved why are you crying?" 

"I am not I am mean it looks like but it's just you are licking me just too gooooood daddy!!" 

Luzifers mouth drops open. "Is that so, my love?", he kisses his way up to your face, there he strokes all of your tears away and kisses you protectively. 

"Yeeees". Your tears are gone.

"I want your little orgasm, princess. Let daddy finish it off for you, alright?"

"Yes daddy pleaaase!!" 

Luzifer goes back down, his fingers expose your clit and his tongue is right on it, he licks it first tenderly and then eagerly.

"How can you how can you lick soooo gooood daddy!!", you move your body, you can't lie still anymore, Luzifer is licking you just too incredibly.

Luzifer moans to your compliment, his tongue increases its speed and pressure and he devours your little clit. 

"DADDY YES! OH YES!", you smash your hands on the bed as you come. 

"My little princess", Luzifer whispers as his tongue continues to lick over your clit slowly. 

"dadddyyyyyy", you need a while until you calm down a bit, Luzifers tongue is still on you. 

"I wanted to ride you daddy how come that I am lying here now in such an orgasm?", you ask fluttered.

"You are my little princess. Before you ride me I am making sure that my princess is being taken care of properly."


	12. Reader(f)/Lucifer Supernatural Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome, kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OneShot. 
> 
> WARNINGS: threesome f/f/m, daddy-kink.

Luzifers high ranked female demon enters. "Master can I have a talk with you?"

Luzifer sighs. "Speak." 

"Under four eyes?", the demon looks at you. 

"Oh I am sorry.", you say. "No beloved. Don't say that. You are a part of me and you do belong exactly here."

You smile. "Thank you." you whisper out of happiness.

"Not for that, my princess."

"Master please. Just for a short moment."

The female doesn't stop and begs. 

You nod to Luzifer to show him that it is completely fine and he doesn't need to worry at all. Then he teleports you on his throne, out of the bedroom.

"Speak." Luzifer says again.

The female demon takes a few steps out of nervousness. She walks up and down a bit, then she speaks. "Master. [y/n] is your daughter, isn't she?" 

The roleplay of you and Luzifer still goes on.

Luzifer crosses his arms. "[Y/n] is. What is it that you want?"

"You have a very attractive daughter, master."

Luzifer raises his eyebrow. "Certainly." 

"I mean, I find her attractive.", she says and then she turns to Luzifer and her hands travel over her arms. 

"You do?", Luzifer asks as he watches her movements.

"Yes. I would like to, well, to please your daughter, if you understand what I mean."

Luzifer gulps. 

"You are into females?", he asks.

"Yes master. And especially into yours." She licks her lips. "Master."

Luzifer cocks his head to the side. 

She doesn't give up. "I am sure you will like it too, master. I will be gentle, I promise." 

Luzifers breath deepens to her last sentence. It turns him on.

"I am going to kill you, if you hurt [y/n].", he says bold.

"Quite the opposite, master.", she says with a big smile.

"If that is so, then. Let's give it a try if [y/n] is fine with it."

Luzifer teleports you back into his room. You are naked now. 

"Upps", you say when you discover your nakedness. You suddenly see that the female demon is still there. You quickly run behind Luzifer to cover yourself.

Luzifer laughs to your reaction, his hand travels behind him and he caresses you comfortably.

"Don't hide from me [y/n]. You are such a cutie you don't need to. I do like what I see.", the female demon says aroused.

"Are you into this, beloved?" 

"I'm into you Luzifer!" 

"My princess."

Luzifer turns, he faces you. 

"She wants to please you, my princess." 

"Oh?" 

"Come forward [y/n]. Luzifer is still there, don't worry. Lets just have a bit of fun." 

Its strange but it somehow turns you on. It is important that Luzifer is there, you need him. Luzifer stares at you, his stare fills you with comfort. 

"Well, o okay." you say shyly. 

"You are his daughter aren't you?"

"oh well, yes". The roleplay, right, you think.

"Aah it's such an honour for me.", the female demon lets her dress drop down to the ground.

You gulp when you see her naked. 

"Please, lie down on the bed you pretty one.", the female demon says.

"Luzifer." you say, you quickly grab his hand out of reflex and clench it. Luzifer chuckles and hugs you tight, he lifts you up and carries you to the bed. He gently puts you down. "Thank you for your help master." 

Luzifer stands right next to you, watching over you and holding your hand. 

"So [y/n] why don't you open your legs for me?" 

"Yes" you say and do so. Luzifers grip tightens around your hand. He bites down his teeth, his erection is growing already. 

"What a beautiful human pussy. So so fantastic. Now I know why Luzifer fucks with you so much. Even though it is strange due to your relation. Whatever now, let me pleasure you, human." 

She crawls between your legs. She places tiny kisses on your pussy with her mouth and meanwhile her fingernails caress over your legs. You shiver and stare at Luzifer, he whispers loving words to you, while he stares back into your eyes until you relax. Then his view turns back to the female between your legs.

"You feel so good [y/n]," the female demon says, then she looks up at Luzifer and slowly stretches out her tongue, he can see it clearly. She laughs towards him and starts to lick slowly on your pussy.

Luzifer moans hard to this, as he watches her tongue lick you.

It feels different compared to Luzifers tongue, when he licks you, but still pleasant. You turn wet and your horniness grows, you moan softly and then your hand slips out of Luzifers hold and you touch his crotch and caress his strong bulge through his trousers. 

"Princess."

The female demon increases her speed she is proud that you are wet now, she wants to absorb your wetness and she starts to suck lightly on you. "Does your daughter like it, master?" she asks before she goes back to licking.

"She does." Luzifer says, he bents down, grabs the head of the female demon, he pulls her back from your pussy by pulling on her hair, then he places two of his fingers on your pussy and opens it up. "Lick her right there. Between my fingers." He orders. 

"Yes master". Luzifer frees her head and then she licks you right there longingly and quick. You come to your first orgasm. The female demon laughs and sucks wild on your pussy, tasting all of you.

"Luzifer!!", you scream while you still come. Luzifer encloses your throat by using his other free hand with soft pressure, his fingers spread you up wider. "Faster.", he commands and the female, after sucking and gulping everything away, does so with such a speed. You come to your second orgasm with a huge scream. Luzifer is so wild and erected.

"Good my little girl. Let your daddy taste you now and also give you an orgasm", he praises you and throws the female away from you and unto the bed. "OH LUZIFER", you scream to his announcement. 

Luzifer takes the position of the female between your legs, he kisses and licks over your inner thighs before he presses his mouth against your pussy. He moans into it and his tongue traces fast through your slit. While he licks you, he turns the female demon on her belly, he grabs her ass and hits it hard. The female demon screams "ah yes master!" He continues to hit her until her ass is fully red, while his tongue enters your hole. 

He pushes his tongue in and out of you, quick and with such a longing, he spreads the legs of the female demon and pushes two fingers straight into her wet slit. The female demon joins you in your moan. Luzifers tongue leaves your hole, he kisses your pussy, his eyes stare at you and then his tongue makes contact with your clit. He licks your clit with delight, hard and fast, while his fingers pound into the demons pussy in a wild rhythm. "Thank you so much master!!", she yells. 

"Yes thank you so much daddy," you yell as well. Your sentence throws Luzifer over the edge.

His tongue out of a sudden licks you so very fast with such a pressure that makes you scream and come so much. 

He swallows your juices with a moan and moves on with the licking on your clit in just the same speed. 

The female demon watches Luzifer doing this to you, he slows his pace down and is just focused on you right now.

"Master." she moves her hips so that his fingers move into her quicker "I am still here." 

Luzifer starts to move his fingers into her quicker again, he licks you through another orgasm, then he presses his lips on your mouth and his massive erection pushes in you.

He fucks you with force while he increases the speed of his fingers moving in and out of the female to a very high one.

The female demon screams and comes. Luzifer slaps her ass hard again, then he pushes his fingers back inside her to finger her again with this huge speed. 

"Master!!" the female demon squirts as she reaches her second orgasm.

Luzifer pulls his fingers out, he presses you down into the mattress and fucks you with such deepness, "my princess, my beloved one", he moans, his hand is still on your throat and you moan too, Luzifer spills inside you and the both of you orgasm together.


	13. Reader(m)/Lucifer Supernatural Rough-Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts with a roleplay. Luzifer and you are totally into that. But then, rumours are making their way out, to the outside world and it gets dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters.
> 
> Warnings: daddy-kink

It is one of your loving nights. During your act, you ask Luzifer if he wants to be your daddy with a whisper. He totally is into that at once and both of you absolutely enjoy that.

Luzifer and you are playing this out completely, wherever you are. This goes on for a while now. It creates just some extra fun. 

"Dad?" You enter the throne room. Lot's of demons are standing lined up to Luzifer's left and right. 

Luzifer smiles sexy at you. "Yes, my son?" 

You can bet that Luzifer is getting a boner, right now. 

You smile as well. 

The demons somehow can't cooperate with that situation, still. They always exchange strange looks when you talk that way. 

"I finished the paperwork for you."

"I am so very proud of you, my son." 

"Thank you, daddy," you say with a happy smile. 

"Master," a demon interrupts, "the guests are coming soon, do you wish to have your -", he gulps, "your son? I suppose?" He asks for reassurement. "It is." Luzifer says and almost bursts outs in laughter. But you somehow are to him, you are his human, his love, his soulmate, his everything. He looks at you with deep love. You reply his view filled with the same deep love for him too. 

"So then master, do you wish that your strange son participates?" 

"Strange? Do you call my son strange you fucking piece of shit?!" 

"Master I apologize I mean your normal son, of course." 

Luzifer breathes in deeply. He is about to end this demon but he remains calm. "No. I do not wish that. Escort my son to my bedroom." 

You flush when Luzifer says that. 

"I am going to have a long talk with him, after the meeting," Luzifer says and you know exactly what that means. 

"I look forward to that, dad," you say and laugh silently. Luzifer nods to you, he also knows exactly what that means. He watches after you. 

A little group of demons opens the door for you and they escort you towards Luzifers bedroom, because the meeting is about to start soon. 

On the way to the bedroom, you hear the demons talk about a somehow strange topic. 

"How much do you say we get?" One of them asks while walking. "50.000. And maybe a little extra when we do it right." "Awesome," another one. "This is betrayal?" Another adds. "It's called making profit, you silly fellower" What the fuck are they talking about?, you ask yourself. You reach the door of Luzifers bedroom. 

But before you can think any further and touch the knob of the door, one of the demons puts out a tool behind your back and hits you right on your head with it, from behind. Your view turns slowly dark, you stagger and then you loose consciousness and fall down to the ground. "He is going to kill us for this," a demon says as the other ones jump next to you, to lift you up. They carry you away, out of Luzifers dwelling to the place where they are supposed to bring you, for the money. 

"Master!!" the demon smashes the doors open and stumbles into the throne room. "Master!! Urgent news, urgent news!!", he yells like crazy and hurries to Luzifer, completely out of breath. 

"Please apologize this useless and more than impolite servant," Luzifer says to the other ones. 

"Master!!", he breathes in loud and hard as he reaches him.

"Have you lost your bloody brain, DEMON?! You are disturbing the meeting!" 

"But master!!!", he yells and puffs for air, "your son!!" Luzifers eyes widen in a hurry. 

"Your son master!!!" 

"WHAT IS WITH MY SON?!?! HURRY UP AND SPEAK UP!", Luzifers body is fully tensed, he raises. 

"Your son is gone master!!!" 

"Would you just repeat that. I am certainly not in the mood for your hideous jokes," Luzifer says. 

"Gone!!! He isn't in your bedroom as you ordered, nor everywhere else!! He disappeared master!!! It's not a joke master!" 

His servant is serious.

"The meeting is over." Luzifers voice changes into a very angry one. He leaves his meeting partners behind, then he smashes the doors open and walks through the corridors furiously. 

"Well then, I think we have everything we wanted," the left over guest say and then they disappear as well with a big smile on their faces. 

"[Y/n]!", Luzifer shouts. "My love, where are you?" He searches and shouts through his whole dwelling without success.

He enters the throne room again, he approaches his throne and drops unto it. Luzifer is enormously mad. His hand is balled into a fist, he holds it beneath his chin and thinks hard whilst his other hand is placed on the armrest, tapping on it in a unrhythmitic melody. "[Y/n], my beloved," he whispers. He is going to destroy no matter who did this.

A demon approaches Luzifer. 

"Master I know who did this." 

"Tell me. NOW!", he yells. 

"It was the group that was in charge for the bedroom escort of your son. They hit him unconscious and then they dragged him out of your dwelling, master." 

"What are you telling me there?" Luzifer cannot express his madness. 

The demon continues, "they did this because Michael said that they will get a ton of money for this. He bought them."

Silence.

"Master, really!" 

"THAT IS ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!!! TREATING MY LOYALTY IN VAIN FOR FUCKING MICHAEL-MONEY?!??! ARE YOU SERIOUS??!?!?", Luzifer fumes. 

"They did it master!!" 

"Oh this is clearly the very last thing that they did," Luzifer says so fucking pissed off and disappears.


	14. Reader(m)/Lucifer Supernatural Rough-Roleplay 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two.

"I'm his husband", you solve, sitting on a chair, lot's of tightly strapped ropes are blocking you from getting up. "This is just a roleplay."

"His husband? Yeah, sure." "He's fooling us right now with his statements, I'm sure." The other one next to Michael says.

"Yes, I also do think so. Nice trick," Michael says. 

"So, son of Luzifer. You are not going to leave this room again." Michaels head suddenly rushes back, Luzifer stands directly behind him and cuts a big line straight into his neck. "You might still be undecided about the terrible consequences of your more than disgusting action," Luzifer says. Michael is utterly in a great shock. 

"What a silly and more than obnoxious idea of yours," Luzifer murmurs straight into his ears. Michael yells out, in excessive pain. "You do have bizarre manners, Michael. Are you aware of your disgusting behavior?" Luzifer grabs him from behind, he cuts another line straight into his face. "Who do you think you are?" Luzifer says pissed towards him, his voice changes into the deepest Michael ever hears. 

Luzifer continues with the cuts on his back. "What did you have in mind? Tell me. Buying the demons is one thing. It pisses me off, no argument about that. But I can cooperate with that." He rams a knife straight into his back, "Touching my human, on the other hand and further more removing [y/n] from my dwelling, speaking of it behind my back, with that, Michael, you clearly crossed the line." Michael slowly goes down to his knees caused by the immense pain, his eyes fill up with tears. "Such a weakness. Guess who is not leaving the torture room in my dwellings, from now on. And yes, I am going to torture you every fucking day with such a pain, that you, little Michael, cannot imagine." 

"Luzifer don't you think that you are overreacting a bit?" "Thus words coming out of your bitchy mouth, Castiel? Are you involved in this as well? Even if not what the fuck are you doing here. I am going to take you with me as well." "I just came by to have a chat with Michael, but-, well Luzifer. If you say so." "Overreacting? Must I remind you of the weak action of this motherfucker behind my back?" Luzifer smashes him down to the ground as well. 

"Now, let me get my son." 

Both of them, Michael and Castiel, are lying on the ground, in pain. 

"There you are, my beloved." Luzifer frees your hands from the cords. He looks at you, worried. "Those are bruises," he says. "It's okay, daddy, I am strong." Luzifer captures your chin in a harsh grip, he stares into your eyes "No one is making bruises to my [y/n]," then he smashes his lips on yours for an aggressive kiss. You moan into his kiss. "My little one. I am very delighted to have you back." "And you can not imagine how delighted I am!" "You cannot imagine, beloved, what bruises these two bastards are getting soon." Luzifer lifts you up in his arms, he kisses you, because you have troubles to walk caused by the tightness of the ropes on your feet. He teleports you with him back into his dwellings. 

The demons run happy with their bag of money through the corridors. "We are rich now we are rich," they yell euphoric. Suddenly one of them bumps in the chest of someone that suddenly stands in their running way and with that right in front of them. 

"Are we having fun?" Luzifer asks. 

"Autsch, Master!!! Ohh greetings master, we well, yes." "What is that little bag of yours? Hand it over. Now." "Master! That maybe isn't an idea, can we maybe hand it out to you later?" The demon burns down to the ground. "Anyone else want to give me the fucking bag now?" The demons tremble. "Yes, master, here." Luzifer opens the bag. "What do we have here? Money from Michael. Who of you is going to explain this to me?" A demon takes a tiny step forward. "Master, its the salary that you pay us, it is, well, it is little." "Am I an entrepreneur?", he says angry. "No master" "Has there been a secret Renaissance, whilst I was gone and has my dwelling become a bloody share holding company, now?!", Luzifer yells. 

"No master of course not." Luzifers wrath raises. "Then, let me be more exact. You demons are not here for a salary. You are here because of loyalty. Most of the demons here don't even get a fucking salary. You were one of the few that had their extra work granted. That doesn't mean that it is a regularly salary. It was an exception." They look at each other. "Now, the one who had the gut to hit my son, step forward." "It was me, master." A demon goes in front of him. Luzifer grabs him, he lifts him up in the air and rams a knife into his head "you motherfucker," he says and burns the demon down as well. 

Luzifer speaks to the rest of them: "You can go into the torture room by your own, or I am going to burn you. The choice is yours." 

They quickly run into the room and Luzifer returns to you.


	15. Reader(m)/Lucifer Supernatural Rough-Roleplay 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter three.

"I'm a man, Luzifer. I am your man! It pisses me off that this thing knocked me out so easily. I should have been braver." Luzifer presses you, all of a sudden, against a wall with strength, he pushes his lips unto yours and kisses you long. Very long. This is the longest kiss of yours so far. "[Y/n], you are brave." 

His tongue slides into your mouth before you can answer back. He licks the inside of your mouth rough and wild. 

"I need to fuck you, my love. Right now. Turn around for me, beloved." He lets go of your lips so that he allows you to turn, which you do. He pulls your jeans downwards and in the next moment, you can already feel his hard cock rubbing on you. Luzifer moans to the touch with you. "I love you, [y/n]." "I love you too Luzifer." He presses his cock inside you until it reaches the limit, then he stands still. He hugs you so very lovingly, his mouth kisses over your back. "How does it feel being filled up by me, my love?" "Amazing!! Thank you Luzifer!" "Do not thank me for that, beloved." He kisses the backside of your head carefully. He slowly thrusts out and in of you, this is going to be a gentle fuck, since he does not want to hurt you in that condition. But even his slow thrusts are enough to quicken your breath and to make your erection stand as well. "Turn your head for me, beloved, so that I can express my love towards you." You do so and Luzifer kisses you longingly. He presses you closer against the wall, he positions one of his hands on your stomach, the other one is on your chest, you feel his arms closing around your body and he fucks you deeper but still slow. His moans are loud, strong and deep.  
This is too much. After some of his thrusts you come and Luzifer follows with a dark moan. 

"Is this a gay-party?" Uriel says as he stares with crossed arms at Luzifer with great confusion.

Luzifer is still buried deep in you, he tenses and hits the wall. "Does ANY OF YOU have any kind of FUCKING MANNERS left!" Luzifer yells. You are still pressed against the wall, so that Uriel can not see you naked from the front side and since Luzifer stands behind, even your backside is shielded. 

"I must say, Luzifer, I am highly surprised. Really, really. I thought about everything. But not you and a male. That is hilarious." 

"Ask me, Uriel, what I consider as hilarious," Luzifer says in a voice that let's all of the demons shake. 

"These motherfuckers are really not leaving us alone," you mumble pissed. Luzifer kisses the back of your head for your statement. He slowly and gently pulls out of you. You quickly start to dress back up. Luzifer lets his clothes reappear too. 

"What?" Uriel asks and continues "can you please stop with your gay things, thank you." 

You loose your politeness: "Listen, you fucking whatever. You came here first, you interrupted our privacy and I bet you did this on purpose! You must have known that we are into something, otherwise you would not have shown up with such a ridiculous comment. So, as I said it is you, who interrupted, in a really impolite way just as Luzifer says, and now you are bitching around saying to stop things in which you put yourself in? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME OR WHAT?!" you yell into his direction. 

Luzifer chuckles. 

Uriels mouth drops open, you are the first human that yells at him, it is a completely new experience for him. "Well, I yeah, Luzifer, can you please tell your human to not shout at me." 

You ball your fists, now your wrath is out completely, anger fills your body.

"You are disgusting!!! Hold me back Luzifer, hold me back or I am going to beat this motherfucker up!" 

Uriels eyes widen. A human? Beating him up? Luzifer laughs, "[Y/n]", he says lovingly, filled with pride. 

"Then come here, human!" Uriel gains back his confidence. 

You take few steps forward but Luzifer stops you and goes in front of you. 

"If you want to fight, fight me and leave [y/n] out of this," he says. 

"Love, I served in the army on earth, it must be for something, I can fight," you say to Luzifer. "This motherfucker is going to take out a knife or whatever, beloved, I know him." Luzifer whispers to you, he states: "It is just too dangerous I do not wish to see you hurt, beloved." 

"Come Luzifer!! Let him fight then!! Show how strong you are human!" "Fight with me, bitch," Luzifer says pissed. He doesn't allow you to fight, he is too protective of you. 

They both position themselves in a fighting position but before they can start, you sprint towards Uriel and hit him with a harsh roundhouse-kick right in the face, which knocks him out immediately and he falls to the ground. Luzifer bursts out in laughter. You laugh too with him. "My human," he can't stop to laugh. "Did you just do that," he says, still laughing hard. Then Luzifer says "Uriel is clearly the weakest one of them all." "He is," you add and you victoriously go back to Luzifer. He lifts you up, swings you around and kisses you in the air. "Let's do our roleplay from now on just in our bedroom," you say. You both kiss deeply.


	16. Reader(f)/Lucifer Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Luzifer fucking you in front of his female demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: voyeurism.

Luzifer takes you from behind while he sits and you are, with your back towards him, on his lap, naked, with spread out legs. 

The female demons watch attentively how his cock slams in your human pussy. 

"You are my princess. My little little princess. My beloved", you hear Luzifer whisper from behind into your ears.

Luzifers hands lie on your thighs, he gives you a loud moan due to your increasing wetness and tightness. 

"Luzifer, I, I, they stare at me", you whisper so only he can hear that. 

"They do. You are my beautiful soulmate, of course they do." You feel the strong movements of his cock inside you. 

"Does it turn you on, Luzifer, my love?" you ask him with quick breaths as he increases his speed. "Does it turn you on, my princess?" Luzifer asks back. 

Before you can answer, Luzifer positions you into a close embrace, still pounding in you. 

"I can feel that it slightly turns you on, beloved. Don't be frightened. I am not allowing any harm to you. You are my beloved." Luzifer is right it somehow does turn you on a bit. Luzifers cock is now able to easily slip in and out of you due to your soddenness. 

He whispers comforting words into your ear followed by his moans, the female demons still watch how Luzifers upright cock takes you swiftly. 

A sudden very deep thrust of Luzifer hits your body. Your eyes widen, your mouth opens and you moan loudly and then a highly pitched aroused scream follows because a hard orgasm rushes through you. "[Y/n]!", Luzifer says, the female demons burst out in laughter. "Master is that all your human can take? It wasn't even an hour!", they say mockingly. His strong hand is directly on your face, he has turned it towards his one, he stares at you with eagle-eyes. His other hand caresses soft over your stomach. "My sensitive soulmate. Look at you." You can't answer him, your eyes are widely open, you are shaking completely whilst Luzifers cock is still buried deep inside you, he feels every tiny movement of yours. "How precious, how very precious you are, my cute beloved. Keep leaning on me, beloved and let me show you how I long for you." Luzifers mouth rushes on yours, he kisses you possessively and continues to push into you with faster speed. 

"Out of my fucking hall," he says to the female demons that still giggle and laugh, as soon as they leave the floor, the corridor starts to shake and their laughing immediately disappears. Luzifer smiles to their loss of laughs, he keeps fucking you. 

Luzifers brutal moan appears next to your ears, he thrusts more slowly into you but as deep as possible and your body starts to shake yet again due to the amount of sperm that Luzifer releases in you. He puts his arm protectively around your upper body and you and him can't stop to breathe hard. "My soulmate. My special soulmate.", Luzifer says to you as he watches how you relax in his arms and cuddle up against him. "I love you", he says, "I love you too" and he kisses you on your lips. 

"Don't be offended by their ridiculous laughing, my beloved. They have no clue how special you are to me and how I adore your orgasms."


End file.
